Shower Scene
by FoxxyKat
Summary: Naruto shows Sasuke how practice makes perfect.AU


_**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing these characters for my own perverseness. Hee, hee!**_

This is dedicated to the lovely members of the SasuNaru fan club on narutofandotcom.

_**

* * *

**_

Shower Scene

"Sasuke, no--," The blond was cut off by soft lips. He let himself be ravaged a bit more before pushing the other man away.

"We can't do this here. What about the other team members?" Naruto looked around the fake shower room nervously. He began to squirm around as Sasuke let his hands wonder.

"Don't worry. The other guys already left," He said in-between kissing the blonde's collarbone. "It's just the two of us,"

Heat rushed to the tanned man's whisker-marked face before they both kissed deeply. Tongues intertwining, hands wondering, naughty thoughts emerging that would make their mothers blush…

"Annnnndddd, cut!" The movie director shouted from behind the camera crew. "That was beautiful guys, but I feel like we could use a bit more romance in there, ya know. More passion." She emphasized by moving her hands.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "What do you want us to do, Anko?"

Sasuke sighed, arms folded. "How am I supposed to get more romantic with a silly loser?"

"What did you say?" Said loser growled like an animal.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, not in the least bit afraid of the blond. "You heard me, moron."

"Guys—," Anko tried to interrupt.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to get more romantic with a conceited, duck butt-head bastard? HUH?!"

"What did you call me?" Sasuke chuckled. "You really are a loser. What kind of comeback is that?"

Naruto was positively fuming now. "You shut the hell up! I have excellent comebacks and you suck at kissing!"

"Guys! Will yo--,"

That got the Uchiha going. "WHAT?! _I _suck! _You _suck at kissing! You're the one trying to bite my damn lips off! Who taught you how to kiss, jackass?" He said, nearly nose to nose with the other man.

"Ha! Just admit, Sasuke. You're jealous," Naruto stood proudly with his arms folded, not at all uncomfortable with the darker-haired man's lack of personal boundaries. They _had _spent nearly half the movie that close to one another anyway.

Anko and the rest of the crew watched them go back and forth. "Will you both just--,"

"Jealous? Of what? That you're the biggest dobe I've ever known?"

Naruto unfolded his arms. "Dobe? What the hell is that? Don't go switching languages on me, prick!"

Sasuke shook his head pitifully at the blond. "Dobe, dobe, dobe."

"Godammit, Sasuke! You're such a bas--,"

"Will you two shut the f%$ up?!" The whole studio went silent as Anko panted from her outburst.

"Just for getting on my nerves, you two have to stay here and practice until you get the scene right."

Both men looked stunned, but said nothing.

"Motivate each other with something positive for once," Sasuke frowned at that. _'Motivate? How? By screwing his brains out? This is a sappy, gay love story for goodness sake!'_

"Is there something you want to say, Sasuke?" She asked, eyes blazing.

"No, ma'am," He replied immediately.

"Now, everybody, get out!" Anko shouted out to the crew.

She didn't have to speak twice as every crew member disappeared in seconds. Papers flying around from their speedy departure.

"Now as for you two," Both men gulped. The purpled-haired woman spoke lowly. "I expect perfection tomorrow since you both have so much energy. Matter of fact," She turned to hit the record button on the camera. "I'm going to record your practice today."

"What?" Naruto spoke up. "But--," She immediately silenced him by putting her hand up.

"If I check this tape tomorrow and you two aren't on it," She rapped her arms around both of their necks and pulled them close. "You both will be headed to the unemployment office, got it?

Naruto nodded his head quickly while Sasuke growled lowly.

"Now!" She shocked both with her suddenly loud voice, her eyes happy crescents. "You both have a nice day!" And, grabbing her bag on her way out, she was gone.

They stood silently for a few minutes till one spoke. Of course, it was the blond.

"Do you think she meant all that?" He asked. Sasuke said nothing as he turned toward the real showers in the back. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower then I'm going home." He paused. "Better yet, I'll just go home and shower." He walked toward his dressing room.

"But you heard what she said! We'll get fired if we don't do it!" The slightly shorter man panicked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She won't do anything. Over half of the movie is done. Besides, we have contracts, dobe."

Naruto followed him to his room. "Oh," He then realized, "and don't call me that. I don't even know what it means. Speak English!"

Sasuke shook his head as he put on a shirt and began packing up the rest of his things.

"Well, don't you think we should, at least, practice a little bit? I mean, I know we have contracts, but we _could_ use the practice." He put his hand out to Sasuke. "Let's just call a truce with all the arguing and knock this scene out the park."

The taller man paused in his actions and sighed then took his hand. "Fine."

They both walked back over to the shower room set. "Why don't we just continue where we left off?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Naruto stood facing Sasuke with his back against the wall. "Well, uh, action!" He laughed causing his coworker/friend/rival to roll his eyes.

"Okay, it's just the two of us. Blah, blah, blah. Then we kiss for a while. Next we--,"

"No! What are you doing, Sasuke? This is what Anko was talking about. We're supposed to play off of each other. Bring that connection, romance, desire."

"We don't need to do all that. This is just a rehearsal. Besides, I want to go home."

It was Naruto's turn to sigh. "How come I'm being the rational one here?"

He was about to get a response, but he stopped the other man before he could speak.

"Let's trade places, okay? Let me show you what you need to do."

"I know what I need to do." He said this, but switched roles anyway.

"Okay, action." The Uzumaki heir leaned towards Sasuke's neck, but didn't quite kiss him. He just let his lips brush against his ivory skin softly as he spoke. "It's just the two of us."

He spoke huskily near the other's ear, before fully and gently kissing the skin before slowly working his way up to petal soft lips.

Naruto let his tongue tenderly slide over Sasuke's lips before kissing him completely.

'_When did this loser learn to do this? We've never kissed like this before'_ The darker-haired man let roam through his mind. _'It feels so…good.'_

They continued to slowly yet deeply kiss until their lungs began to burn.

Gasping as they let up, Sasuke finally spoke. "Where? Wait. When did—no. What just happened?" He got out, red-faced and humiliated at how stupid he sounded. Good thing the blond didn't seem to notice or care.

"I'm not sure, but you felt that, didn't you?" Sasuke nodded as he licked his lips, enjoying Naruto's sweet taste on them.

The blue-eyed male eyed the beautiful creature in front of him before leaning in again and thankfully, for him, Sasuke didn't stop him.

They kissed again as the blond slowly brought his hands beneath the Uchiha's shirt and up his back before removing it completely.

Sasuke helped by raising his arms to toss the offending garment on the floor. They continued to kiss passionately as Naruto's hands began to reach Sasuke's pants.

"Wait!" The paler man spoke up. "You really want to do this here?" He panted out.

"I don't think I can make it to my house." That was all it took for Sasuke as he quickly yanked the only pieces of clothing the blond had on, some shorts and boxers, off and Naruto rid him of his pants.

"No underwear, bastard? That's pretty bold," He teased in-between licking and sucking on the other man's neck.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Why don't you make me?" Sasuke could feel the smirk on his skin before he took the blond head in his hands and kissed him breathless.

With them both down to their birthday suits, Naruto lifted Sasuke gently off the floor and the raven-haired one wrapped strong legs around his waist.

"Have you ever done this with another man, Sasuke?" He asked, sucking on a pale earlobe. When he didn't receive an answer, he leaned back to look at the other's face.

"What?"

Sasuke wore a soft frown on his pretty face. "I never done this with _anyone_," He mumbled out, but Naruto just gave him a small smile.

"That's alright. I'll be gentle," He put three fingers up to soft lips. "Suck, please."

Sasuke stared him in the eye before hesitantly taking the long fingers in his mouth.

-----

"Ngh, Naruto! It hurts dammit!" Said man couldn't help laughing. "This is _not_ funny, moron. You don't have someone's fingers up your ass."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to laugh, it's just the way you said it." He chuckled out.

"This is not cool, Naruto!"

"Okay, okay! I won't laugh. It's almost over anyway."

"Well, hurry up! I'm dying here," Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, still in the blonde's arms. _'I can't believe he's still holding me up.'_ The mere thought of Naruto's strength turned him on even more.

"Okay, baby, just a bit more…,"

"Ow!" Sasuke burned holes into him. "Don't you know what the hell you're doing?!"

"Yes! Now, come on. Don't be like that, Sasuke," The Uchiha continued to pout. Naruto moved his head so he could see Sasuke's dark eyes and gave him a playful pout right back.

"I'm sowwy," He spoke in a baby-like voice causing Sasuke to, surprisingly, smile, which only made him laugh again.

"You really are a dobe."

"You're about to screw this dobe, though," He smirked.

"I'm about to screw this dobe _up_," Sasuke countered, but Naruto ignored him instead.

"Alright, you ready now?"

"I've been ready. Now hurry u—ah," He was cut off by Naruto suddenly, slowly entering him until the blond was completely in his sacred warmth. "Ngh,"

"Shh, it's okay. I'll wait till you're ready," Naruto reassured him softly.

The painful throbbing caused Sasuke to grab onto a nearby shower knob and turn on the water to rain down on them.

The lukewarm water seemed to help ease his muscles until he was able to nod his head at the blond, signaling him to move.

Naruto started a slow, steady pace for Sasuke to get used to as he moved to rest his hands on either side of the raven-haired one's head. Sasuke began to get familiar with the intrusion and met Naruto stroke for stroke.

Deep breathes became pants as they picked up speed.

"Oh, Sasuke, you feel so good, baby," The blond uttered breathlessly in the other's ear.

"Mmm, Naruto," Was his response.

Naruto then suddenly pushed from the wall and moved his hands to help maneuver Sasuke to the floor.

Still attached to the Uchiha, he laid down on the wet floor with Sasuke straddling him. He wanted to see everything on the other man's face. His beautiful face.

Sasuke gasped at the new angle, but didn't seem disturbed by it as they both continued the pace.

The tanned man watched in awe at the stunning sight before him. Sasuke had his head back slightly, exposing a lovely ivory neck. His eyes were closed with his mouth forming a silent pleasurable moan as the water cascaded down him causing his hair to nearly look like ink.

He watched as liquid diamonds trailed from the Uchiha's hair, over erect nipples, then down a taut stomach to his…

To the blond, Sasuke was as close to perfection as you could get.

"Sasuke, look at me," He rubbed his hands up and down the Uchiha's thighs.

"Hmm?" Is all Sasuke could get out without moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me," The blond responded.

Sasuke opened his eyes halfway and jet black met fierce blue before they both groaned at sweet spots being hit simultaneously.

The blond then bent his knees slightly and rolled his hips in a way that made Sasuke see stars.

"Oh, god, Naruto! I think I'm--," He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"I know, baby. Just—ahh, keep your eyes on me," Naruto wanted to see Sasuke's entire face when he released.

Their pace sped up even more erratically and Sasuke had to put his hands on either side of the blonde's head to keep himself steady.

Harsh pants became louder groans and Naruto could feel he was close.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha couldn't hold anymore as the explosive pleasure pulled him over the edge.

Naruto was seconds behind, expelling a garbled version of Sasuke's name before he had an armful of the man.

There was only the sound of light pants and the water from the shower running, washing away their passion before the silence was broken.

"When did you get so sexy?" The prone man sighed out.

"What are you talking about? I am always sexy. That's why you couldn't keep your hands off me," Naruto chuckled as Sasuke swatted at him.

"We should probably leave now," The whisker-marked man began running a long finger up and down Sasuke's back causing said man to squirm since his body was still humming from their previous actions.

"Stop before you start something else. I'm still hurting, you know?" Sasuke tried to get up, but the blond stopped him and then moved his head to start sucking on his neck.

"No! We can't do this here, Naruto!"

"Huh? We've already did _this _here,"

"You know what I mean. Let's not do it again. Let's go to my place or something,"

"Sure thing, boss," Naruto scooped the other man up in his arms.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle just like before," Sasuke blushed at his words as he grabbed their wet clothes, which he tossed on Sasuke's head, and walked off the set.

"Grrr," Was all that was heard as he turned the water off and headed to their dressing rooms. '_How can this idiot still have so much energy? I'm beat!'_

"Now hurry up and get dressed. I'm ready for round two," He wriggled his eyebrows at the other as they stood in the hall.

The red hue tinting Sasuke's face deepened. "You're such a pervert and don't rush me!"

Naruto leaned against his door in all his glory causing poor Sasuke to want to look away from his stare. The blond then smiled wickedly, which didn't sit well with the Uchiha.

"Whoever gets dressed first gets to be on top," They both paused before suddenly rushing in their dressing rooms.

-----

Sasuke rubbed at his lower back as he walked into the studio. _'Geez, I'm tired. That damn dobe and all his crazy stamina! I won't be able to walk straight for a week! Well, at least, I was on top the second and third time.'_

Sasuke smiled cockily to himself, but nearly bumped into someone walking around a corner.

"Mornin' Sasuke!" Naruto said in his ridiculously loud voice. It was way too early for that. "How's your--,"

"Shut up!"

"Well, I guess that tells me everything. I'll have to be _extra_ gentle with you soft butt next time,"

"Will you be quiet?!" He was still pissed he had pain in his rear, but got great satisfaction out of seeing the blond was walking a little funny himself.

"Looks like I'll have to be _extra_ gentle next time, also. Hehe," He boasted.

It was Naruto's turn to pout. "Ah, shut up. Let's just do this scene so we can," He stopped walking to grin at Sasuke, "Go to my place and…practice a bit more." Sasuke smiled at that.

"I'm on top," Sasuke called it before he could say anything. "Now let's go finish this movie, so I can relax the rest of the month."

"Oh, there's no need for that!" A voice from behind them startled both men.

"Anko!" Was all Naruto got out.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked uneasily.

"You guys don't have to worry about finishing the movie. It's already done." She beamed.

"WHAT?!" Both yelled out, but Anko wasn't even a bit stunned. She simply motioned for both men to follow her.

"Here," She walked toward the set where the rest of the crew was, but something was a little off.

"Why is everyone on the floor?" Naruto asked as all three adults carefully walked over the seemingly sleeping bodies on the floor.

"…and why is blood coming from their noses," Sasuke spoke up as they reached a camera.

"Because of this!" Anko spoke proudly and hit the play button. Suddenly both men were looking at themselves making love on the screen.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke screamed, which he would never admit to, before covering his ears and closing his eyes. He couldn't remember being so embarrassed in his entire life. His face was as red as his favorite food.

On the other hand, Naruto watched it with a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, that's some nice technique I got there," he bragged.

"You moron!" Sasuke growled. "Why didn't you tell me the camera was still on?!"

"Me? I completely forgot that thing was recording us! Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?!"

"Guys, guys, its okay," The curvy woman assured. "If that scene can cause this," She motioned toward the people on the floor with blood pooling around their heads. "I believe we have a winner."

She giggled and clapped her hands together. "I think I smell an Oscar!"

* * *

Yeah, cliché silliness, another specialty of mine. I hope you enjoyed it, though. ^___^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
